myvortexxwikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Heroes
thumb|332px|link=Rescue Heroes was initially a line of toys from Fisher-Price introduced in 1997.[1] Rescue Heroes depict various rescue personnel and their equipment. In 1999, an animated television series based on the figurines was released. A movie released in 2003 titled Rescue Heroes: The Movie was based on the TV series and product line. Characters Main Characters These are the main characters in the TV series, and they are normally stationed at the Mountain Action Command Center. *Billy Blazes (Norm Spencer) - Billy, a firefighter, is the leader of the Rescue Heroes who helped choose the other members of the team. In the animated series, he has a younger brother named Bobby as well as a father. Billy had an uneasy relationship with his father, and it was revealed why in the episode "Storm of the Century, Part Two". Billy's father had said that he was disappointed that Bobby chose to become a firefighter like Billy, instead of being a construction worker like his father. It was revealed in the episode "Flasback to Danger" that Billy was chosen to be a Rescue Hero after saving a group of children trapped in a carnival ride that was set ablaze. It was revealed in the episode "Storm of the Century, Part One" that Billy's family comes from Quebec City, Quebec. *Wendy Waters (Lenore Zann) - Wendy, a firefighter, is effectively the second in command. Her father, Warren, is a Rescue Hero who works at a space station It was through a combination of a news report about a factory being set ablaze and through her father that lead her to trying out for the Rescue Heroes. *Jake Justice (Martin Roach) - Jake, a police officer, became a Rescue Hero when he caught a wanted criminal after a televised car chase that made national headlines. He has a custom-made motorcycle, which is called the "Justice Cycle." *Richmond "Rocky" Canyon (Joseph Motiki) - Rocky, an African American mountain climbing specialist, is the youngest member of the Rescue Heroes. Because of this, he often leads to his teammates into further trouble due to his inexperience. When Billy had once thought about quitting as a Rescue Hero, it was ultimately Rocky, through an audition video, that convinced him to stay, cementing Billy's decision to hire Rocky. In the episode "Twister" it was revealed that his hometown is in Oklahoma, and that his father had died. *Ariel Flyer (Lisa Messinger in season one, Deborah Odell in seasons two and three) - Ariel, a flight and wildlife specialist of Spanish descent, was once a stunt pilot who had a rival named Avery Ator. However, Avery's lack of concern for safety has led to Ariel saving them on numerous occasions. *Jack Hammer (Rod Wilson) - Jack, a construction worker hailing from Texas, was originally a contractor hired to build the Rescue Heroes base of operations, but had saved a fellow construction worker in a crane accident. Because of this, he was given a tryout with the Rescue Heroes. Jack has a younger sister named Jill, who is a member of the Texas Fire Brigade. Minor characters These are the minor characters featured in the TV series. *Aiden Assist - City Rescue Specialist and Rescue Wheelchair Operator *Al Pine - Arctic Rescue Specialist *Ben Choppin - Lumberjack *Bill Barker - Ground Patrol Specialist and K9 Unit *Bob Buoy - Scuba Diver and Submarine Operator *Bob Sled - Arctic Rescue Specialist and Snowmobile Operator *Brandon Irons - Wildlife Rescue Specialist and Spring-shoe Operator *Captain Cuffs - Police Captain *Cliff Hanger - Birdwing Operator and Hang-glider *Gil Gripper - Scuba Diver and Jetski Operator *Hal E. Copter - Heli-pack Operator *Kenny Ride - Bicycle Patrol Officer *Matt Medic - Paramedic *Maureen Biologist - Ocean Rescue Specialist and Safety Diver *Pat Pending - Chief Equipment Designer of the Rescue Heroes *Perry Chute - Parachuter and Parasailer *Rip Rockefeller - Construction Worker and Mountaineer *Rock Miner - Safety Spelunker *Roger Houston - Astronaut and Communications Officer *Sandy Beach - Lifeguard and Surfing Specialist *Sam Sparks - Firefighter and member of the Fire Rescue Squad *Sergeant Siren - Police Sergeant *Seymore Wilde - Animal Wrangler *Warren Waters - Director and Chief Dispatcher *Willy Stop - Traffic Officer and Crowd Control Specialist Animals Not only are there human Rescue Heroes in the TV series, but there are animal Rescue Heroes as well. *Buster (German Shepherd) *Claude (Cougar) *Comet (Monkey) *Mako (Great White Shark) *Nemo (Dolphin) *Radar (Bat) *Smokey (Dalmatian) *Swoops (Bald Eagle) *Windchill (St. Bernard) edit Other Rescue Heroes All of the Rescue Heroes from the TV series and movie have been released as figurines, but there are other Rescue Heroes figurines that have been released as well that have not appeared in the TV series or movie. *10-4 (Robot) *Aaron Sky *Akido (Panda) *Al Ninyo *Astrobot (Robot) *Back Draft (Robot) *Back Hoe (Robot) *Blast-Off (Robot) *Bumperbot (Robot) *Burly (Bear) *C.D. Moon *C-Ment (Robot) *Captain Clydes *Clamp Down (Robot) *Cole Burns *Dale (Horse) *Dewey C.M. *Dustin Rhodes *E-Ject (Robot) *Ember (Robot) *Fang (Wolf) *Firestomper (Robot) *Glades (Alligator) *Goggles (Robot) *Holden Breath *Hyperbot (Robot) *Ivor Clue *Jabs (Kangaroo) *Justin Time *Keytron (Robot) *Koyle (Snake) *Lift-Off (Robot) *Manny Hattan *Marshall Artz *Marshall Law *Moe Zambeek *Morris Code *Perry Trooper *Phil Canteen *Pounce (Panther) *Red Wood *Reed Marsh *Rescue Bobcat *Rescue Hawk *Rescue Whale *Responder (Robot) *Rex Steel *Robby (Robot) *Robo helper (Robot) *Rolls (Armadillo) *Snow (Sled Dog) *Specs (Owl) *Spotter (Cheetah) *Storm E. Night *Swinger (Gorilla) *Tectonic (Robot) *Telly Photo *Thurston Nomore *Tides (Turtle) *Tundra (Penguin) *Tusk (Elephant) *Ty Phoon *Val Cano *Willi Wachtmeister *Winter (Sled Dog) edit Television series edit Pilot episode *1. Pilot episode: Lava Alarm (Never aired on television. Released on VHS and as part of Rescue Heroes Adventure Collection Volume 1 on DVD) edit Season one *2. Peril on the Peaks *3. El Nino *4. Tidal Wave *5. Twister *6. Electrical Storm *7. Meteor *8. Arctic Spill *9. When It Rains, It Pours *10. Four Alarm Fire and Brimstone *11. Cave In *12. The Fire of Field 13 *13. Storm of the Century, Part One *14. Storm of the Century, Part Two edit Season two *15a. Last Stop - Disaster *15b. Rock Star on the Rocks *16a. Wildfire *16b. White Wall of Terror *17a. Trapped Beneath the Sea *17b. Houston, We Have a Problem *18a. Underwater Nightmare *18b. Eye of the Storm *19a. Terror in the Tower (Changed to "High Anxiety" after September 11, 2001) *19b. Canyon Catastrophe *20a. Sibling Blow Out *20b. Mayhem in the Mist *21. Smokejumpers *22a. Edge of Disaster *22b. Flood of Fear *23a. Summertime Twister *23b. The Chilling Championship *24. Flashback to Danger *25a. Tidal Wave of Pride *25b. A Whale of an Adventure *26a. Shake Up in the Jungle *26b. Lights, Camera, Destruction! *27a. Rescue Robots *27b. Race to the Finish edit Season three *28. Heroes *29a. Ultimate Ride *29b. The Newest Rescue Hero *30a. Blackout *30b. Fire Down Under *31a. Up, Up and Uh-Oh *31b. Fiery Differences *32a. On Thin Ice *32b. Peril in Peru *33. In the Driver's Seat *34a. For Better or Curse *34b. Bat's Life *35a. The Royal Rescue Hero *35b. Foul Weather Friends *36. Quake Me When It's Over *37a. Cruise into Danger *37b. Rock and a Hard Place *38. Alone for the Holidays *39a. Not on This Planet *39b. Tunnel Vision *40a. Going with the Wind *40b. A Bridge Too Frail edit Hiatus and Return In 2007, Fisher-Price stopped producing Rescue Heroes products and updating the Rescue Heroes website. However, in 2010, Fisher-Price produced a small new collection of figurines under title Hero World, a brand also shared with DC Superfriends. Among the collection were characters such as Billy Blazes, Captain Cuffs, Jake Justice, and Hal E. Copter. These figurines are smaller than the original figurines, and are not compatible with previous playsets[citation needed]. edit Interactive games Rescue Heroes has spawned numerous interactive formats of entertainment, including PC, Sony PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Pixter, Radica Play TV, and Smart Cycle. ;PC *''Rescue Heroes: Hurricane Havoc'' (1999) *''Rescue Heroes: Meteor Madness'' (2001) *''Rescue Heroes: Tremor Trouble'' (2002) *''Rescue Heroes: Lava Landslide'' (2003) *''Rescue Heroes: Mission Select'' (2003) ;PlayStation *''Rescue Heroes: Molten Menace'' (2000) ;Game Boy Color *''Rescue Heroes: Fire Frenzy'' (2000) ;Game Boy Advance *''Rescue Heroes: Billy Blazes'' (2003) ;Pixter *''Rescue Heroes Mission Masters'' (black and white) (2002) *''Rescue Heroes Mission Masters'' (color) (2003) ;Radica Play TV *''Rescue Heroes'' ;Smart Cycle *''Rescue Heroes'' Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Team